Family At Last
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is sent to a *very* special foster family. Aside to the adventures she has with her new parents, she also falls for a certain aqua haired beauty...FINISHED! ^_^v
1. Part I

Author's Note: That's what happens when you mix Cloud van Dyk and lots and lots of coffee *grins* You get a very weird story. Haruka + lesbian couple foster parents = chaos and fun! A little warning ahead: the first paragraph will show Harukas life before she came to her last loving family. It contains a little beating scene. You were warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, BUT I own Harukas foster family. If you want to use them, ask please (Haruka: yeah right, as if anyone would use them, as weird as they are…Cloud: Shut up, you moron! They are very nice, very gay people. *threatens Haruka with a 100t hammer*)

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Prince Mike :-) 

Family At Last

_"Haruka!" The blonde, sixteen year old teenager winced at the voice of her foster father Hoshi before she stood up from the small bed she had been sitting on and walked downstairs, into the living room. Where he waited. "Get your butt over here!" Hoshi now yelled, and Haruka hurried up to obey him. "Yes, father…?" she asked as soon as she had reached the living room, where Hoshi sat on his couch, wearing nothing but  grayish underwear. "The youth welfare office just called." The man grinned at Haruka. "I told them that I can't take care of you any more. You'll be send back to the orphanage today." __"Thank God." Haruka thought to herself while she forced herself to keep a calm exterior. "You're happy about that, aren't you, brat?" Hoshi suddenly snarled while he stood up. Haruka didn't dare to reply, not knowing what the right answer would be. "Answer me, dammit!" Hoshi shouted before he lashed out and slapped his foster child's face. Haruka bit back the tears that threatened to well up and finally spoke: "Yes, I am happy to get away from you." Hoshi snarled at her. "I knew it. You unthankful brat! Get outta my eyes, now!" Haruka hurried to obey him and ran back up into her room. She quickly started to pack the few things she had, and then sat down on her bed, waiting for the driver of the orphanage picking her up._

Two weeks later, female senator Rena Kazuki sighed while she looked over the pictures she had received recently. "I think that we should try it." She finally said, shoving one picture to her assistant. "It can't be bad. Let's try that one." The man looked down on the photograph, smiling. "Haruka Tenoh. Yeah, she sounds good…and it will help your publicity." Rena nodded, smiling. "You're right on that, my friend. Let's call the chosen couple and inform them about her luck."

"Haruka!" the blonde, by now seventeen year old teenager looked up from her book when she heard the voice of her custodian, a young, friendly woman named Yushigi. "Yes?" Haruka now asked, marking the page she had been reading with a strap of paper before closing the book. "We have a new foster family for you." Yushigi informed her now. "Really?" Haruka asked, brightening up. Before she remembered the last family she had been sent to – Hoshi and his never present wife – and her eyes darkened. "And you are sure that they won't beat me again like Hoshi did?" she asked, showing the long scar on her forearm for emphasis. "No, they surely won't. They are very…_special." Yushigi calmed her down. "Your new foster mother, Kaori Strife, will come and pick you up in one hour." "Strife?" Haruka repeated. "That doesn't sound very Japanese." "Married to an American." Yushigi explained, grinning. Haruka smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready." "Good." Yushigi replied, smiling, before she left the room._

One hour later, Haruka stood outside the orphanage, waiting for Kaori to come and pick her up. Finally, after another ten minutes of waiting, a black City Rover pulled up in the driveway and came to a stop. The door opened, and a young woman with reddish hair and beautiful green eyes stepped out of the car. Haruka slowly walked over to her, wondering if this was Kaori. "Mrs. Strife?" the blonde spoke, eyeing her hopefully new foster mother curiously. Kaori spun around and stared at Haruka, startled. "Haruka?" she finally said. "Yes." Haruka replied, extending one hand to her new foster mom. The young woman shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Haruka. And please, don't call me Mrs. Strife, that makes me feel old. Call me Kaori." Haruka was surprised; it was the first time that a new foster mothered offered her this after two minutes of knowing her. "I'm sorry that my husband couldn't come with me." Kaori now apologized while she and Haruka walked over to the black Rover. "It's okay. I guess I'll meet him tonight." Haruka replied. Kaori smiled and nodded. "Yes, you will. Now, let's have lunch somewhere and drive home, shall we?" Haruka nodded, glad that Kaori thought about having lunch, and climbed into the car.

After a great lunch at a Japanese restaurant, Kaori drove Haruka home and showed her the house where she would live from now on. Haruka stood in the room that would be hers now, gaping, much to Kaoris amusement. "A TV!" Haruka called out. "And a hi-fi system! _And a computer!" Kaori smiled. "The computer had an internal modem, which means that you can surf the internet whenever you want to." "Really?" Haruka asked. Kaori nodded, grinning at the blondes happiness. "Now, I'll leave you alone so you can put your clothes into the cupboard. My husband should be home any minute, I'll get you when it's time for you to meet." "Okay." Haruka replied, hoping and praying that Kaoris husband wouldn't turn out to be some sick pervert who thought that sleeping with seventeen year olds was fun. _

Kaori stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when all of a sudden two strong arms encircled her from behind and a well-known voice whispered into her ear: "Good evening, love." Kaori smiled and turned around to look at her husbands smiling face. "Good evening, honey. Hey, there's someone I want you to meet upstairs." Her husband nodded, beaming. "Is Haruka already here?" "Yes." Kaori replied, touched by her husbands happiness. "She's in her…" Before the redhead could finish her sentence, her husband had stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs. Kaori shook her head and smiled before she returned her attention to the cooking.

Haruka hung her best white shirt on one of the numerous hooks and closed the cupboard when somebody knocked the door. The blonde turned to look and called out: "Yes please?" The door opened, and a young woman poked her head in. Her spiky blonde hair stood straight from her head, making her look like a hedgehog, and when she took off her sunglasses, a pair of blazing blue eyes was revealed. "Hi there." The woman now grinned. Haruka, who had no clue who this person could be, shyly replied: "Hello, Mrs.…" The woman gave her an amused glare and stretched out one hand. "I'm Shane Strife, Haruka. Your new foster father."


	2. Part II

„Foster father?" Haruka echoed. „But...you are female." "Yep." Shane grinned. "I'm female and Kaoris husband." Finally Haruka realized what that meant, and all of a sudden, she brightened up. "You two are a lesbian couple!" Shane chuckled and nodded. "Didn't they tell you?" she then asked. Haruka shook her head. "No. They just said that I would be sent to a new foster family, and Kaori kept talking about her husband, so…I assumed that you are male." Shane just shrugged, smiling, but her smile vanished when Haruka frowned. "What is it, kid?" the spiky haired asked. "Well…how do you want me to call you now? Mister Strife or Mrs. Strife?" Shane just sighed. "Nothing of those two. Call me Shane, Haruka." Haruka smiled and nodded. "Okay, Shane." The two smiled at each other, and Shane pointed towards the stairs. "Let's go down and have dinner, before Kaori gets mad at us." Haruka chuckled and nodded, and the two of them walked down into the dining room.

As soon as they had finished dinner, Shane buzzed out of the room and returned with a stack of brochures. "What's that?" Haruka asked, eyeing the papers curiously. "Those are brochures about the various schools in Tokyo." Kaori explained while she took them from her husbands hands and handed them to Haruka. "You can choose one of them." "Really?" Haruka asked, her eyes lightening up. She started to look through the brochures, but after the second one, her eyebrows went up. "Those are all private schools. Can you afford that?" Shane and Kaori just nodded, much to Harukas delight. Soon, the blonde had chosen a school. "This one." She said, handing the brochure to Shane. She took it, grinning. "Good choice, Haruka. Mugen Gakuen is one of the best schools in Tokyo." Kaori rose from her chair. "I'll call the school and make sure that Haruka can start next week." "Next week?" Haruka repeated. "But, it's Monday today. Why shouldn't I start tomorrow?" "Do you think we are _that cruel?" Shane replied, grinning. "You have a whole week to get used to us." Kaori added. "Of course you'll get used to me fast, but it will probably take a while until you're used to that freak here who calls herself my husband." "Hey!" Shane protested, grinning. "I'm not a freak, love." Haruka watched the couple with gaping eyes. "Excuse me, but…" she finally spoke up. Both Shane and Kaori looked at her curiously. "Yes, dear?" Kaori finally asked, smiling. "No offense, but…are you two always like that?" the blonde asked, causing her new foster parents to giggle. "Yes, most of the time. All in good fun, of course." Haruka smiled. "I think I'll like it here." "Well, we hope that you'll like it here. Right, freaky?" Kaori replied, the last two words addressing her husband. Shane just groaned and covered her eyes. "She'll call me freaky until I die. Anyway…I need a cigarette now." Shane noticed Harukas longing look and asked: "Haruka, do you smoke?" The blonde blushed and looked down on her hands. She figured that it would do no good if she lied to her foster parents at her first day, and so she said: "…yes.", pulling her head between her shoulders, fearing that she would get a lecture about smoking now. "Great!" Shane beamed. "That means that I don't have to smoke alone anymore. C'mon, let's go down in the cellar!" Haruka smiled, stood up and left the room with Shane. Kaori stayed behind, shaking her head. "Great. Now I have two smokers in my house." _

"Oh. My. God." Haruka breathed while Shane leaned against the wall next to her, grinning. "I guess that means that you like my Lamborghini Diablo, eh?" the spiky haired woman then said. "Like it?" Haruka replied while she put one hand on the roof of the black car. "I love this car! I always wanted to drive one like that…" Suddenly, a small silver object came flying towards her. Out of pure reflex, Harukas hand came up, catching it. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the key to the Lamborghini. The blonde stared at Shane, shocked. "You can't mean that." She finally said. Shane just grinned. "Do you know how to drive?" the spiky haired then asked. Haruka nodded, dumbfounded. "Well then, let's go." _"She can't mean that." Haruka thought to herself. __"This has to be some cruel joke…why would she let me drive her Lamborghini__, for crying out loud? That car costs millions!" "What are you waiting for?" Shane now called out, who was already sitting on the passenger's seat. Haruka finally climbed into the car and started it while Shane pushed the button of the electric garage opener. Very, very slowly Haruka drove out of the garage and on the street. Kaori stood in the door, smiling and waving. "Take care!" she shouted, causing Shane to grin and nod. Haruka started to drive down the street, still very slow. "Aw, Haruka." Shane now said. "You can push the pedal down a little more. That car has over 200 horse powers." Haruka grinned sheepishly. "I've never driven a car like that before." She then said. "I'm afraid that we might crash." "You want me to drive first?" Shane asked, smiling. Haruka nodded and stopped the car before she changed places with Shane. The spiky haired woman pushed down the gas pedal, the Lamborghini speeding away._

During the following days, Haruka got used to her new foster family. Although she still had her troubles with calling Kaori "Mom" and Shane "Dad" – she just couldn't bring that words over her lips yet – they treated her as if she was their real daughter. 

It was Sunday evening. Haruka sat in her room, surfing the internet, when the door opened and both Shane and Kaori poked their heads in. "Hi!" they yelped unison. Haruka turned around in her chair, smiled at her foster parents and replied: "Hi there." "Tomorrow is your first day at school." Kaori informed her daughter. "Shane will drive you over, it's on her way to work." "Cool." Haruka beamed before she looked at Shane with pleading eyes. "Can we take the Lamborghini?" Shane laughed and nodded. "Of course, Haruka. But, don't stay awake to long today. We don't want you to fall asleep on your first day, right?" Haruka nodded, grinning. "Okay. Good night, Shane. Good night, Kaori." "Good night!" the couple replied, left the room and closed the door.  


	3. Part III

„Class, this is Haruka Tenoh. She'll join us from now on." Haruka stood in front of the class, smiling nervously. Luckily, the students all seemed to be really nice; most of them smiled, one of them, an aqua haired girl, even beamed at her. "Haruka, why don't you sit down next to Michiru." The teacher now spoke, while she pointed at the beaming aqua haired one. Haruka nodded, walked over to the seat and sat down. "Hi." Michiru whispered, extending one hand to the blonde. "Michiru Kaioh." "Haruka Tenoh." The blonde replied, smiling. "Attention now, please!" the teacher begged, and Haruka returned her attention to the lesson. After all, she didn't want to get scold at her first day.

School was over soon, and by the time that the day had ended, Haruka was head over heels in love. With no one else than Michiru Kaioh. Now, the blonde stood outside the school building, waiting for Shane to pick her up, chatting with Michiru. "My foster dad will be here soon." The blonde now said, causing Michiru to look at her worried. "You foster dad? He's treating you nice, right?" Haruka laughed. "Yes, sh…he is great." Right after the last word had left her mouth, Haruka saw the black Lamborghini driving up the road. "Here he comes." She quickly explained, hoping that Michiru wouldn't notice that Shane was female. The Lamborghini came to a stop, and the window on the passenger's side went down. "Hey Haruka!" Shane called out. Haruka quickly said her goodbye to Michiru, who gaped at the car, and climbed in. Shane sped off after greeting Haruka with a bright smile. "Now tell me, who's that nice girl you talked to?" the spiky haired demanded to know as soon as they were out of earshot – what didn't take long. "Michiru Kaioh. She's in the same class with me." Haruka replied. Shane just grinned, and they drove on in silence until they reached their home.

Later, Kaori, Shane and Haruka sat in the living room, Shane busy with beating up various monsters on the Playstation 2 she and Kaori owned while Haruka had a little talk with her foster mom. All of a sudden, Haruka decided that she would tell her new parents about her sexual orientation; they surely wouldn't mind. "Shane, Kaori?" she started. Shane paused her game and looked at her foster daughter questioningly. "Yes?" she finally asked, unison with Kaori. Haruka played around with the hemline of her shirt, ran one hand through her shortcut hair and sighed: "There's something I need to tell you." Shane raised one eyebrow, and Haruka talked on. "I know that you won't mind…but…I'm gay." She finally blurted out. There was long silence. "Good." Shane finally said. "I wouldn't have appreciated it if you would've brought home a boyfriend." Haruka gaped at her foster father for a few seconds before she started to chuckle. The chuckling soon turned into howling laughter, and Shane and Kaori joined her in laughing. "Oh God." Haruka finally managed to say. "I'm so lucky that they sent me to the two of you. You're the best foster family ever." "Oh, thanks." Shane replied, grinning. "Hey, Haruka." Kaori suddenly butted in. "Your birthday was two weeks ago, right?" "Yeah." Haruka replied, frowning. "Why?" Both women stood up. "Come, there's something we want to show you." Kaori spoke. Anxious, Haruka stood up, following her parents into the garage. There, next to Shanes black Lamborghini and Kaoris black Rover, a metallic blue Suzuki Swift stood waiting. "Happy Birthday, Haruka." Shane spoke softly, smiling. Haruka just gaped at the car for a second before she whirled around and threw her arms around both Kaori and Shane. "Thank you!" she called out. Before her happiness was smothered a little. "I don't have a driving license." She said. Shane just grinned. "Kaori took care of that. Your lessons will start next week." Haruka smiled, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. (A/N: That's totally OOC Haruka. But it fits so well ^_^) "Thanks." She said again. "For everything." Shane smiled back, as did Kaori. "No need to thank us, Haruka. We want you to be happy." Kaori replied. Haruka hugged them again, whispering the words that made the souls of the young couple sing with joy. "Thank you, Mom and Dad."


	4. Part IV

"Haruka!" The blonde, who was just climbing out of the Lamborghini, looked up in surprise when she heard the melodic voice calling out to her. "Hey, it's your friend." Shane spoke on the driver's seat. "Be polite, Haruka." "Of course, Dad." Haruka replied. Shane grinned at her, like she did every time Haruka called her Dad, and shooed her foster daughter out of the car. "Now quick, or you'll be late on your second day already." Haruka nodded, said her goodbye and left the car. Michiru stood a few metres away, waving and smiling. Haruka casually stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans and walked over to the aqua haired girl. "Hi Haruka." Michiru smiled. "Good morning, Michiru." The blonde replied, smiling. "How are you?" she then asked. "Oh, fine, thanks. And you?" Michiru asked back. "Very fine." Haruka replied before she told Michiru about the car her foster parents had given to her. "Aww, I so envy you now." Michiru sighed while Haruka and she walked over to the school building. Haruka just grinned and shrugged. "Well, I guess I was lucky that the youth welfare office sent me to Shane and Kaori." She explained. "Shane?" Michiru repeated, raising her eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very Japanese." "Shane was born in Texas." Haruka explained, and Michiru nodded. "Oh, I see. He's an American, eh?" Haruka nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable about lying to Michiru. _"Maybe I should tell her that Shane is female, gay and married to Kaori...nah, who knows what she thinks about gay people." _The two of them walked on, when suddenly a group of guys passed by, yelling: "Hey, dyke! Didcha find yourself a new girlfriend?" For one second, Haruka felt terrible fear inside her, and her thoughts were running wild. _"They can't know! They can't know, dammit!" _Then, she realized that the words were meant for Michiru, who know increased her speed of walking. "Hey, dyke!" another one of the guys yelled. "Are you deaf, or what? We are talking to you?" "Leave her alone." Haruka snarled the group. "Haruka, don't." Michiru whispered, putting a gentle hand on Harukas arm. "Just ignore them. They will stop soon if they don't get any response." "But you can't let them insult you!" Haruka replied. "Please, Haruka." Michiru begged, looking up at her friend with pleading eyes. Haruka sighed and nodded. "Okay." Both girls increased their speed, leaving the angered guys behind soon.

It was lunchtime. Haruka and Michiru sat in the school cafeteria, with two other girls named Ami and Makoto; to Haruka, it was obvious that the two were a couple, although they tried to cover up. "Hey, Haruka." Makoto suddenly spoke up between taking two bites of her burger, "is it true that you live with a foster family?" "Makoto!" Ami hissed, poking the taller girls ribs. Haruka laughed. "Never mind, Ami, it's okay. Yes, Makoto, that's true. I live with Shane and Kaori Strife." "Shane is an American." Michiru explained, causing Makoto and Ami to nod. "Cool." Makoto mumbled. Ami smiled at her lover and patted her leg. That was when the guys from before walked by, hurling various insults over to the quartet. "Dykes! Carpet lickers!" Michiru, Ami and Makoto just sighed while Haruka felt anger again. "Oh, shut up, you motherfucker." She shot back. The guy she had insulted stopped dead in his track, staring at the tall blonde for a second before he walked over to her slowly. "What did you call me?" he asked, his voice shaking from the rage he felt. "Motherfucker." Haruka replied calmly. "You...you....fucking dyke!" the guy yelled, his face turning red. "I'll teach you to insult me!" He lashed out, and his fist flew towards Harukas face. The blonde caught it in mid-air with her right hand, smiling at his shocked expression. "Just to warn you." She spoke while she squeezed his hand until the bones cracked. "My Dad knows various martial arts, and he was willing to teach me. So you better think twice before you attack me. Or one of my friends." She let go of the guys hand, and he pulled back, yelping in pain. His fingers and knuckles were red and already started to swell. "Next time, I'll break you hand." Haruka promised. The guy wanted to get away from the blonde very fast now, and he ran out of the cantina. "Wow." Makoto mumbled as soon as the guy was out of ear shot. "That was very cool, Haruka. When you caught his fist..." Haruka shrugged. "Training, that's all." She then said. Michiru awed at the blonde, her eyes practically turning into hearts. Ami of course noticed this and elbowed Makoto, giggling. The brunette also started to giggle, and Haruka, who didn't know what was going on, frowned. "What's so funny, you two?" she asked. "Nothing!" both girls blurted out while Michiru quickly regained her sense and blushed. She coughed, causing Haruka to look at her. The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh great." She then said. "I find new friends...and find out that they are all a little bit nuts." _That _was too much; the whole table broke into hysterical laughter, gaining the attention of every single person in the cantina.


	5. Part V

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Haruka came bouncing into the living room, earning odd glances from Kaori and Shane. "Look who's in a good mood here." Shane grinned, running one hand through her spiky blonde hair. Haruka let herself fall down on the couch, smiling. "Michiru is gay." She then said. Kaori just stared, not knowing what her foster daughter was talking about, but Shane grinned. "Now that are good news." The American smiled at her beaming daughter. "Who's Michiru?" Kaori finally asked. Both Haruka and Shane blushed. "Haven't I told you about her?" Haruka finally asked. Kaori shook her head. "Oh." Haruka said intelligently. "Well...she's in my class. It was love at first sight." Kaori smiled at the blonde and asked: "And today you found out that she is gay?" Haruka nodded. "Some guys came walking by and yelled words like Dyke after her." She explained. Shane and Kaori frowned, but they both started to grin when Haruka told them how she had squeezed that guys hand in the cantina. "Very well done, daughter." Kaori smiled. "Yeah, show that piece of shit how the wind blows!" Shane encouraged the blonde. "I surely will if he insults Michiru, Ami or Makoto again." Haruka promised. That was when the phone rang, all three of them jumping. Shane walked over to it, picked up the receiver and spoke: "Hello? ... yeah, she's here. Wait a minute." Covering the receiver with one hand, Shane yelled: "Haruka! It's for you." The blonde came walking over, and Shane handed her the receiver, mouthing "Michiru" before she grinned and left. "Hello?" Haruka now said. "Hi, Michiru!" she beamed. "How can I help you...? Why, of course. Wait a sec..." Haruka covered the receiver like Shane had done before and waved at her dad, causing her to walk over. "Dad, can we pick Michiru up tomorrow before school? Her mom is ill and can't drive her." The blonde spoke. "Sure thing." Shane replied. "Tell her to be ready at seven." "Thanks, Dad!" the blonde beamed before she spoke into the receiver again. "Hello? Yeah...Dad says that it's okay. Be ready at seven...oh, you'll come here? No problem either. See you tomorrow morning, then. ...*gape* ...yeah...sweet dreams to you, too. *blush*" Haruka hung up the phone, her red cheeks slowly returning to their normal colour. "Michiru will come here tomorrow morning." Haruka then informed Shane, who stood behind her. "Good." Shane replied. "Now, wanna go and have a cigarette?" the tall American then asked. Haruka smiled, nodded, and they walked down into the cellar.

The next morning, Shane was busy with changing the oil of her Lamborghini when Michiru arrived. Haruka, who was leaning against the wall of the garage, saw the aqua girl walking up to the front door and yelled: "Michiru!" Michiru flinched a little, then turned her head and looked at Haruka, smiling. Shane, who practically crawled into the engine compartment, didn't notice Michirus arrival, until Haruka shouted at her: "Dad! Michiru is here!" Michiru, who was eager to meet Harukas dad, had to stifle a giggle when Shane jerked up in shock, hitting his (A/N: Don't get confused now ^-^ Michiru thinks that Shane is male) head at the hood of the Lamborghini. "OW!" the American yelped. He turned around, and Michirus eyes went wide. Harukas Dad was a Mom, too. "Hi." Shane now said, smiling and holding her hand out to Michiru. "Shane's the name. I'm Harukas foster dad." "Hi." Michiru finally said, taking and shaking Shanes hand. "Nice to meet you." "Same here." Shane grinned at her before she glared at Haruka, rubbing the back of her head. "Shame on you!" the American scolded her daughter. "How can you scare your poor father like that?" Haruka grinned when she replied: "Sorry, Daddy. Can we leave now?" Shane sighed and nodded. "Sure. Just get into the car, I'll be right there."

Haruka and Michiru climbed out of Shanes car, both said their goodbyes and made their way over to the school building. Shane just wanted to drive off, smoking a cigarette on her way to work, but when she reached for them, they were not there. "Oh great." Shane muttered when she spotted the pack of Marlboro on the floor, next to the gas pedal. Sighing, Shane climbed out of the car, knelt down and tried to get the pack out. She just had succeeded and lit a cigarette when a guy yelled: "I'll teach you to call me motherfucker, dyke!" Shane looked up in surprise, only to see a young man running towards Haruka, swinging his fist. "Oh no." The American sighed. "Shane to the rescue!" she then grinned to herself before she came to her feet and ran forward, reaching Haruka before the attacking guy. "Hey daughter." "Hey Dad." Haruka replied, raising her fists. "Look who's there." Shane eyed the approaching man. "Is that the one you told me about?" she then asked. Michiru nodded instead of Haruka, fear in her eyes. Shane stepped into the way of the homophobe, grinning at him. "Hi there. Tell me...did you just call my daughter a dyke?" The guy looked at Shane, frowning. "Your daughter? Well, yes, I did call her a dyke." The very next second, he found himself lying on the floor moaning while Shane calmly walked back to her car and Haruka and Michiru laughed their heads off. 


	6. Part VI

„Your dad is cool." Michiru grinned at Haruka as soon as Shane had driven away and the guy who had insulted Haruka had left to cry. "Yeah, isn't she?" Haruka agreed, smiling. Michiru smiled back before she asked: "But hey…isn't it weird for you that your foster parents are gay?" Haruka had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud before she replied: "No. I'm gay myself." _"Really?" Michiru burst out before she regained her calmness and blushed. "I mean, really?" Haruka laughed and playfully put one arm around her. "Yes, I am." Her eyes widened a little in surprise when Michiru wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled up at her. Haruka finally snapped out of her surprised trance and smiled back at her friend before the two of them walked arm in arm over to the school building._

"…and your dad kicked that freak's ass?" Makoto asked, her eyes big. Haruka grinned and nodded. "Yep." Haruka replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I sooo envy you." Ami now said. "My dad would never beat the guy who calls me a dyke…he would more likely applaud." Haruka gaped, and Ami blushed, much to Michirus amusement. "Don't worry, Ames." The aqua haired girl now said. "Haruka is gay, too, so…" "And I'm sure you're happy about that." Makoto grinned, causing Michirus cheek to take a nice red color. She mumbled something inaudible, and Haruka leaned closer. "What was that?" Michiru blushed even more before she repeated: "Indeed, I am." Haruka turned purple for a moment, before a huge grin spread over her face. "Well…my parents and I are going to the cinema tonight. Do you want to come, Michiru?" Michiru just smiled and nodded.

"Where is she?" Haruka asked worried, looking at her wrist watch for the millionth time. "Don't worry." Shane tried to calm her down. "She'll be here, I'm…" The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the spiky haired woman's words, and Haruka broke into a huge grin. She practically ran over to the door, nearly tripping and falling, and opened it. "Hi Michiru!" the blonde beamed. „Hi Haruka." Michiru replied, smiling. She peeked over Harukas shoulder and waved to Shane and Kaori. "Hi, Mister and Mrs. Strife!" Both Shane and Kaori rolled their eyes, before Kaori walked over to Michiru and smiled at her. "Please, call us Kaori and Shane. The Mister and Mrs. make us feel old." Michiru returned her smile and nodded. "I'd love to, Kaori." "Now, let's get going, before Haruka freaks out." Shane interrupted. Michiru and Kaori both looked at Haruka, who stood there stepping from one foot on the other one. Both Michiru and Kaori started before Shane offered her arm to Kaori. "May I accompany you to my car, My Lady?" Kaori giggled and nodded. "Of course you may, Sir." Haruka gaped at the two for a moment before she decided that copying her dad was a good idea. She offered her arm to Michiru, who accepted it grinning, and the two of them followed Harukas parents.

"By the way, what are we going to see?" Michiru asked on their way to the cinema. She and Haruka were sitting in the back of Shanes Lamborghini, and while Michiru leaned forward to talk to Shane, she – of course completely out of coincidence – placed one hand on Harukas thigh. The blonde coughed and turned purple. "Well, Kaori opts for I Am Sam, but I'd prefer Panic Room." Shane replied. Michiru frowned. "What would you prefer?" Kaori asked, turning to look at Michiru. She saw the aqua haired girls hand resting on Harukas thigh and smiled a little. "Well…I'd like to see I Am Sam." Michiru answered. Shane groaned. "But Jodie Foster is way sexier than Michelle Pfeiffer!" she then informed her three co-drivers. "Nah, I don't think so." Haruka replied, earning an angered glare from Shane. "Traitor!" the spiky haired then accused her daughter. "Hey!" both Haruka and Michiru yelped, causing Kaori to giggle. "Oh Shane, love, if you want to you can watch Panic Room while Haruka, Michiru and I go and watch…" "No way." Shane interrupted her. "You think I'll let you go into that movie alone and allow hundredths of horny men to drool over _my wife? Forget it. And besides, Michelle Pfeiffer isn't that bad." The rest of the quartet laughed, and they still chuckled when Shane parked her car in front of the cinema._


	7. Part VII

Haruka, Michiru, Shane and Kaori sat in the cinema, waiting for the lights to be turned off and the movie to start. Kaori was leaning against Shane, who had put an arm around her, while Haruka and Michiru sat next to each other, both looking pretty nervous. "Haruka?" Michiru suddenly whispered, causing the blonde to look at her. "Yes?" she whispered back. "Is this…are we on a date now?" Michiru finally dared to ask. Haruka turned purple when she answered: "If you want it to be a date…" Michiru smiled. "Well…in fact, yes." Haruka grinned at her, her face returning to its normal color, and finally placed one hand on top of Michirus. The aqua haired girl smiled at her tall blonde friend and gently squeezed her hand. Finally, the movie started.

Two hours later, the quartet walked out of the cinema, Michiru and Kaori crying, Haruka and Shane comforting them. "That poor guy!" Michiru cried, while Haruka desperately tried to stop the flow of tears. "Yes, very poor." She agreed, taking the chance that was presented and wrapped her arms around Michiru, pulling her into a hug. Shane of course saw this, grinned and winked at her daughter, who blushed and smiled nervously. "So, girls, what do you think about a drink now?" Kaori finally asked, her tears already vanished. Michiru, who was still sniffling a little bit, agreed, as did Haruka. They all climbed into the Lamborghini, and Shane drove off, to the nearest bar.

"Oh, no. Look." Michiru sighed, pointing to one of the desks that stood in the comfy bar. Haruka looked in the said direction and sighed: sitting there with two friends was the guy who had insulted Michiru in the morning and had received a beating from Shane for it. As if he had heard the two girl's sighs, the guy looked up. "Oh, look!" he cried out, obviously disgusted. "There are the two dykes!" Shane showed up behind Haruka, fire in her eyes, with Kaori next to her. "Oh, make that four." The guy grinned. "A dyke family, I can't believe it!" Shane gritted her teeth, ready to jump over and hit the boy, but Kaori held her back. "Don't. Let Haruka handle this." She whispered. Shane nodded and watched how Haruka walked over to the desk where the guy sat with his friends, a dangerous smile on her face. The guy rose from his chair, grinning. "What is it, dyke? Want to battle it out?" All of a sudden, Harukas leg shot up, her foot nailing the boy in the family jewels. His face color changed from sudden pale to deep purple while he sank on his knees, clutching his manhood with both hands. "Ouch." Shane commented while Kaori, Michiru, Haruka and she walked to one of the free desks. Michiru looked back at the guy, who was now lying on the floor, crying. "Serves him right." She stated, earning a smile from Kaori and a nod from Shane. Haruka just sighed while she sat down next to Michiru. "Hopefully he stops now." The blonde stated. "Oh, otherwise you'll just kick him again." Shane replied, chuckling. Haruka grinned and nodded. "That's my daughter!" Shane called out proudly, patting Harukas back. The blonde blushed and coughed while Michiru gave a somehow sad smile. Kaori, being the sensitive one of Harukas family, of course noticed this and gently asked: "Michiru? You alright?" Michiru quickly nodded, forcing another smile. "Yes. It's just that…I wish my parents were like you and Shane when it comes to my sexuality." "Why?" Haruka asked, taking Michirus hand while she talked. "Don't they accept it?" Michiru shook her head and sighed. "My mom just ignores the fact that I'm gay and always tries to hook me up with guys…and dad simply doesn't talk to me anymore since I came out." "Oh you poor girl." Kaori spoke, sympathy in her voice. Michiru just shrugged. "I haven't had a girlfriend yet, so I don't know how they will react when I finally find one", she looked a blushing Haruka, "but I'm not sure if I really want to find out." "Hey." Shane suddenly said, causing Michiru to look at her. "In case you ever need a place to stay…you can come to us." Michiru smiled, surprise in her eyes. "Well…thank you." "Thank you, Dad." Shane smiled at Haruka and Michiru before she talked on: "I know what it's like when everyone seems to be against you and your love. You have my deepest sympathy, Michiru." Kaori reached out and squeezed her lover's hand. "Whenever you're in trouble, come to us." She said. Michiru nodded, sudden tears stinging in her eyes. "Okay." She whispered, looking down. "Thank you so much."

Shane stopped her car in front of Michirus house, and the aqua haired girl climbed out, followed by Haruka who wanted to say good bye. "Thanks for the nice evening." Michiru spoke, looking up at the tall blonde. Haruka smiled at her. "You're welcome. If you want to, we can repeat it sometime." "That would be wonderful." Michiru replied. She checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go inside now. See you tomorrow at school." Haruka nodded, and all of a sudden she bent down and gave Michiru a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." The blonde whispered into the stunned girls ear before she climbed into the car and Shane drove off. Michiru stood on the boardwalk for a second, dazed, until she regained her senses and walked into her house, grinning from ear to ear.


	8. Part VIII

Michiru entered her house, humming a happy tune, when all of a sudden her mom blocked her path. "Who was that dyke out there?" the elderly woman named Hitomi asked, angered. Michiru sighed inwardly; she didn't want to get into a fight again. "That dyke, like you call her, was Haruka, mom. We were on a date." "You were on a date." Hitomi imitated her daughter with a sneering tone in her voice. "You can't go on dates with another girl! You are supposed to find yourself a nice boyfriend, marry him and give birth to his kids!" Michiru sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at her mother again. "Oh yes, mom, I can go on dates with girls. When will you get it into your head that I'm gay, dammit!" "Don't you swear in my presence, girl!" her mother barked at her. Angered, Michiru shot back: "And why not? It was you who called my date a dyke, remember?" "Well, she is a dyke! Just like you! You are a disgrace for this family!" Hitomi yelled, her temper overtaking her. Before she knew what she did, she lashed out and slapped her daughter. Michiru just stood there, staring at her mother in shock. It was the first time that she had been hit by her. Sudden tears burned into her eyes, and her mother stared at her, shocked at what she had done. "That's it." Michiru now whispered. "I'm moving out. I can't stand it anymore to live in the same house with people who don't accept me for what I am." Before her mother could reply anything, Michiru had turned around and ran out of the house, into the rain, crying.

Haruka and Shane were fighting a heated battle, Haruka using hammering the buttons of her controller desperately to make Paul Phoenix use his "Flaming Fist", while Shane had her fun beating her daughter up with Panda, the huge bear. Kaori watched her little family playing Tekken Tag Tournament, grinning. "I won!" Shane finally called out, shaking her fists in the air while Haruka scowled at the screen. "Dumb Paul. Even dumber Panda." Shane chuckled at her daughter when suddenly a frantic ringing of the door bell interrupted their conversation. Kaori and Shane looked at each other frowning while Haruka already got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she found herself face to face with a crying, soaking wet Michiru. "Dear God!" Haruka blurted out, quickly stepping out of the house and putting an arm around Michiru. "Michiru! What happened? Oh my, you are all wet, come in." Gently, the blonde led her friend into the house, closing the door behind her. Shane and Kaori came walking into the hallway, both stopping dead in their tracks when they spotted the crying Michiru. Kaori, being the practical one, immediately hurried into the bathroom to get some towels while Shane and Haruka led Michiru into the living room. "Here, sit down." Haruka gently spoke, leading Michiru to the couch. The two girls sat down, Haruka putting one arm around Michiru, while the aqua haired girl leaned against the taller blonde, crying into her shoulder. "Shhht." Haruka whispered, stroking Michirus back while she talked. "Shht, it's alright." Kaori finally returned with the towels, handing them to Michiru. "Here, dry yourself." The redhead advised her, smiling at her. Michiru softly thanked her and started to dry herself off. As soon as she was done, Haruka gently asked: "What happened?" Michiru let out a shaky sigh, leaning against her friend again. "I had a huge fight with my mom when I came home." She finally spoke. "She slapped me, told me that I'm a disgrace for my family, and I ran out of the house." Shane gaped at her. "She said that you are disgrace? I can't believe it." The spiky haired muttered. Michiru just sighed, Haruka gently stroking her back. "I'm going to move out." Michiru finally spoke. Kaori sighed and sat down next to her. "Seems like this is the best thing you can do. We'll help you to find an apartment…and until then, you can stay here, if you want to." "Thanks." Michiru whispered, looking at Kaori with a little smile on her face. Shane spoke up, gaining the attention of the other three. "Tomorrow, we'll drive to your home and pick up your things, if you want to." She suggested. Michiru agreed on that, smiling at Haruka when the blonde hugged her. Shane and Kaori exchanged knowing glances and rose simultaneously. "We'll go to bed now." Shane informed the two. Haruka nodded, and Kaori and Shane left. Michiru snuggled up to Haruka, enjoying the warm embrace of her friend. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." Haruka now whispered, her hand absent mindedly stroking the long aqua curls of her friend. "It's not your fault." Michiru sighed. "My mom is just…I don't know." Haruka smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I guess Dad will give her a good lecture tomorrow." Michiru giggled at that thought, and Haruka grinned. "It's good to see you laughing again, Michiru." The blonde then said. Michiru looked up at her friend, smiling. "Thanks to you, Haruka." Haruka looked back at her, their eyes meeting. "Can you do me a favor?" Michiru now whispered, and Haruka nodded, to caught up in her friend's blue gaze to speak. "Kiss me." Michiru begged. Haruka smiled before she bent down a little, gratefully fulfilling her friend's wish.  


	9. Part IX

The next day was a Saturday, which meant that there was no school for Haruka and Michiru and no work for Shane and Kaori. When Michiru awoke, she found herself – much to her delight – in Harukas arms, in the blondes bed. Haruka was still asleep, her soft snoring echoing through the silent house. All of a sudden, someone banged against the wall, and Shanes voice came: "Dammit Haruka, stop snoring!" Michiru had to stifle a giggle when Haruka jerked out of her sleep and stared at her wide-eyed. Michiru smiled at the blonde, but she flinched when Haruka banged against the wall in return. "You are one to talk, Dad!" She yelled, grinning. One second later, the door flew open, revealing Shane standing in the door frame. Her blonde hair looked as if she poked her finger into the electrical outlet, her Xena-shirt was wrinkled from the night, as well as her light blue Scooby Doo boxers. Michiru stared at the woman for a moment before she burst out laughing. Shane remembered that Haruka hadn't spent the night alone, turned purple and quickly ran away again. "Oh God." Michiru finally panted. "Tell me, Haruka, is it like that every morning?" Haruka grinned and nodded before Michiru and she shared a short kiss. "Good morning, love." The blonde then smiled. "I hope you slept well." "How could I sleep bad, when I'm sleeping in your arms?" Michiru replied gently. Haruka smiled down at her and gently kissed the top of her lover's head. "I'll go and see if there's breakfast for us." The blonde then said. Right after the last word had left her mouth, Kaoris head appeared in the doorway. "Give me ten minutes, then breakfast is ready." She smiled. Both Haruka and Michiru nodded, and Kaori left. One second later, she looked back in. "Oh, and Michiru…Shane apologizes for the way she appeared in front of you." All three of them giggled, and Shanes grumbling could be heard.

"When do you want to drive to your ho…ex home?" Shane asked Michiru between two gulps of coffee. Michiru sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever you want, Shane." Kaori reached out and gently patted Michirus hand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." She smiled. "Oh, I do want to come." Michiru replied, letting out another sigh. "Though mom probably will attack me, Haruka…and you two." Shane and Kaori shrugged simultaneously. "Don't worry, we can defend ourselves." Shane then grinned. She rose from her chair and went to get another cup of coffee while Haruka murdered and sliced another roll, handing one of the two halves to Michiru, who accepted it smiling. "Thanks, love." "Love?" Shane and Kaori echoed, causing both Haruka and Michiru to blush. "Yeah." Haruka finally spoke. "We're…we're a couple." Shane and Kaori started to grin, and Haruka and Michiru returned to their normal facial color. "Finally." Kaori then said. "It was hard to oversee that you two like each other." Michiru smiled at the redhead while Haruka grinned at her Dad. Finally, the four of them finished their breakfast, and Michiru asked Shane if they could drive to her ex-home now. "We should take the City Rover." Kaori suggested. "The trunk of the Lamborghini is way too small to contain Michirus clothing." Shane agreed on that and went to look for the keys of the Rover while Haruka started to search for her leather jacket. After a little searching and swearing, all members of the Strife family were finished, leaving Michiru flabbergasted. "I can't believe what I just saw." The aqua haired girl murmured, earning broad grins from Haruka, Shane and Kaori. "Okay, let's go!" Haruka then called out, and the quartet started into the garage.

When they reached Michirus former home, the aqua haired girl looked pretty nervous. Haruka put a reassuring arm around her, earning a thankful little smile. "It'll be okay." Haruka whispered into Michirus ear, gently kissing her cheek afterwards. "I know." Michiru replied, forcing a smile on her face. Haruka and she started to walk towards the house, with Shane and Kaori behind them. Michiru walked over to the door, took in a deep breath and finally knocked. The door soon opened, revealing her father who stood there staring. "Michiru." The elderly man finally said before he shot an angered look at Haruka. "And who are you?" he asked in  a not-so-friendly tone. "Haruka Tenoh, Sir." Haruka replied calmly before she made a vague gesture at her parents. „These are Shane and Kaori Strife, my parents." Michirus father gaped for a moment before he sighed and stepped aside. "Come in. I guess you are here to pick up your things, right, Michiru?" Michiru just nodded, and the four of them entered the house, Michirus father closing the door behind them. 


	10. Part X

Haruka, Shane and Kaori leaned against the wall of Michirus room while the aqua haired girl put all her clothes into the two big suitcases Shane had brought. "I can't believe how much clothes this girl owns." Shane mumbled, her eyes wide. Kaori shot her a glare. "Well, love, some people just need more than five jeans and ten shirts to live." She then said sweetly. Both Haruka and Shane rolled their eyes. "I wonder where your Dad suddenly is." Haruka all of a sudden spoke up. Michiru just shrugged. "Probably getting my mom, so she can try to keep me at home." She then replied. As if on cue, the door opened and Hitomi entered. "Now what do you think you are doing, young lady?" she asked, while she looked at the two suitcases. "Packing my things and leave." Michiru replied coldly. "As I already said yesterday, I can't live in a house where I'm not accepted for what I am." "Oh, and where are you going to stay?" Hitomi asked sweetly, although there was anger in her voice. "She'll stay with us." Shane replied before Michiru even had the chance to open her mouth. Hitomi turned around to face the three people who stood leaning against the wall. "Who the heck are you?" she asked, as if she'd just spotted them. "I'm Haruka Tenoh, Michirus girlfriend." Haruka replied calmly. "I'm Shane Strife, and this is my wife, Kaori." Shane introduced her wife and herself. "Your wife?" Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can she be your wife, you're both female. Oh, I get it now, you're two dykes, just like my daughter." Both Shane and Kaori went O_O, not able to say anything. It was Haruka who spoke up. "I'd appreciate it if you would not refer to my parents as Dykes, Mrs. Kaioh." "Your parents, eh?" Hitomi echoed. "I can't believe it. Did they now allow dykes to adopt children? Our world is going down." _"Mom!" Michiru cut in sharply. "How dare you talk about my friends like that?" Hitomi didn't reply anything, she just snorted. "Fine, then!" the elderly woman suddenly blurted out. "Go and move in with that…that…creatures! Have fun! Get  happy! But don't think that you're welcome here any longer! And don't think that I'll be waiting with open arms for your return when your girlfriend here dumps you!" With that, Hitomi marched off, leaving the quartet behind, totally stunned. "Your mum surely has some…issues." Shane finally said. Michiru shrugged it off, pretending that she didn't care, although Haruka knew that the hard words of Hitomi surely had hurt her love, and continued to pack. _

Later that day, the all three of the Strife family, plus Michiru, drove to a fancy restaurant for lunch. Michiru had been awfully quiet for the whole drive; Haruka, who knew what was bothering her love, just held her in her arms, gently running one hand through the long locks of her lover. From time to time, Kaori shot a worried look at Michiru, but the aqua haired girl didn't really react to them. She just snuggled up to Haruka, staring out of the window as if in deep trance. Finally, they reached the restaurant, Shane found a parking lot and they all climbed out of the car. Haruka refused to take her arm from Michirus waist, and the aqua haired girl gave her a thankful look while they walked over to the building.

"You want to talk about it?" Shane finally, after almost thirty minutes with Michiru not saying more than four words, asked. Michiru just sighed before she looked at the spiky haired. "Not now." She softly spoke, shoving the sushi on her plate around with her chopsticks. "Later, okay?" Shane nodded, sympathy shining from her blue eyes. Haruka put a gently hand on her lover's upper leg. "Don't worry, Michiru. Your mom will soon regain her senses." Michiru let out another sigh before she softly spoke: "I always knew that she wasn't happy with me being gay. But I didn't think that she would react that extreme…" She looked at Shane and Kaori. "I'm sorry that she insulted you." Shane flashed a bright smile at her. "Don't apologize, Michiru, it's not your fault." She then informed the aqua haired girl. "And we surely don't blame you." Kaori added, much to Michirus relief. "You know…I really envy Haruka." The aqua haired girl now said. "I wish my parents were like you two." Both Shane and Kaori blushed, and Haruka smiled at her girlfriend. Michiru smiled back at her, the first smile that crossed her face since they had left her ex-home. They shared a short kiss, and much to their annoyance, Shane and Kaori unison produced a weird "Awww" sound. "Stop that!" Haruka ordered as soon as the kiss had ended. Her parents "Awww"ed again, causing both Haruka and Michiru to laugh. After a short while of grinning, Shane and Kaori joined the two girls in laughing.


	11. Part XI

„Oh God, I'm full." Michiru sighed, leaning back in her chair. Haruka covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a burp, but she couldn't hold it inside. "Haruka!" Kaori scolded, causing the blonde to blush. "Sorry, Mom." She quickly apologized, earning a smile from her mother. Shane waved for the waiter, who came hurried over. "The bill, please." Shane spoke, and the man nodded, walked off and soon returned with the bill. Shane paid, and the quartet stood up to leave the restaurant.

"Oh, COME ON!" Shane yelled, hitting the buttons of her controller furiously. "Go Michiru!" Haruka and Kaori chanted while Michiru beat Shane's Tekken character up. Finally, Shane was K.O., much to Harukas and Kaoris amusement. "You beat Dad!" Haruka called out, hugging Michiru from behind. "You're the first one who managed to do that." Michiru giggled at the pouting Shane, who was glaring at the screen. "I'll never play with Panda again." She informed her family before she gave Michiru a stern look. "And you're not allowed to play with Michelle anymore!" Michiru laughed and poked her tongue out at Shane, who grumbled. "Okay, winner stays. Dad, gimme the controller." Haruka ordered. Shane handed her the black controller, sighing, and Haruka chose – as always -  Paul Phoenix. Soon, a heated fight took place, and Michiru won – again. Haruka grumbled while she handed the controller to Kaori, who was already praying that Michiru wouldn't turn her fav character Liu into a pile of dust. After a short, merciless fight, Michiru had won again. "Tell me, Michiru, did you play that game before?" Shane demanded to know as soon as her wife was K.O. Michiru shook her head. "No. It's the first time I've ever played it." Shane made a weird "Pff" sound, causing Kaori and Haruka to chuckle. Finally, Kaori rose from her seat. "I'll go and cook dinner." She announced. Michiru immediately jumped up. "Let me help you." Kaori smiled and nodded, and the two of them made their way into the kitchen while Shane and Haruka stayed behind. After a few moments of silence, Shane spoke up. "You really love her, right?" Haruka looked at her Dad surprised. "Yes…yes, I do." She then said. "Did you already tell her?" Shane asked, much to Harukas embarrassment. "No, not really." The blonde replied, ashamed. Shane smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry, Haruka. Do you know that it took me five months until I could tell Kaori that I love her?" "Really?" Harukas eyebrows went up while she looked at the spiky haired surprised. Shane nodded. "Yes. I always feared that she would leave me, that she would think I didn't love her…but she just knew. She told me that she could feel the love I felt for her, and that it wasn't necessary for me to tell her. And I think that Michiru is the same." Haruka smiled at her father. "Well…I do want to tell her. But I think that I'm not ready…not yet." Shane just nodded, understanding, before she asked another question: "Are there more people who attack you? Aside from the guy you kicked in the café, I mean." Haruka shook her head. "No…not yet, that is. I'm afraid that there will be more attacks from all that homophobes out there." Shane sighed and nodded. "Sad, but true. Your mom and I had to go through some tough times until we finally found peace here in Japan." Before Haruka could reply, the door opened and Michiru came bouncing in again. "Hey you two. Shane, your wife kicked me out of the kitchen." Shane chuckled before she asked: "Why?" Michiru shrugged. "She said that I'm a guest and that I'm not allowed to work." "That's typical for Kaori." Shane informed Michiru. "She would rather die than let a guest do some work." Michiru giggled at that, and she broke into laughter when all of a sudden a scallion came flying and hit Shane in the head. "Ow!" the American yelped, staring at the doorway from where the scallion had been coming. Kaori stood there, giggling and waving around a wooden spoon. "Serves you right, freaky!" the redhead announced. Shane just grumbled before she picked up the scallion and threw it back. Kaori elegantly caught it, much to Shanes dismay, and returned into the kitchen to finish her cooking. "I don't think this is funny." The spiky haired finally spoke, shooting a fake glare at Michiru – who was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh yes, it is." Haruka answered for her girlfriend, who was now gasping for air. The blonde knelt down next to Michiru and spoke: "Breeeeathe, Michi. Breeeeathe." That caused the aqua haired girl only to laugh even more, and Shane shook her head. "And I though that _I'm crazy." The spiky haired commented, earning a little grin from Haruka._

Shane impaled a piece of scallion, eyeing it suspiciously. "Love, I hope you cleaned the scallion after you threw it at me." She finally said. "Of course I did." Kaori replied, frowning. "Do you think that we want to eat scallion with hair gel on it?" Shane just grinned and shrugged. "Who knows? People have weird tastes." Haruka chuckled at that, but she nearly choked on her fish when Michirus hand wandered between her legs. The blonde shot her girlfriend a shocked look, and Michiru gave her a cocky smile which seemed to promise various….things. A lot of various things. 


	12. Part XII

Haruka finished her dinner in record time, much to the surprise of Shane and Kaori, and to the happiness of Michiru, who couldn't wait to "kidnap" Haruka and drag her off into the bedroom. "I'm done!" the blonde called out as soon as she had swallowed the last bite of fish. "Michiru and I will go to my room now, okay?" Shane just nodded, dumbfounded, while a knowing grin appeared on Kaori's face. "Fine with us, Haruka. Have fun, you two." She winked, and both Haruka and Michiru blushed furiously. The two of them quickly left the dinner room and hurried upstairs, Harukas bed waiting for them.

"That was wonderful." Michiru whispered, looking up at Haruka, who smiled at her and pulled her closer. "Same here." She replied, her hands stroking her lover's body. Michiru let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes. "I wish I could stay here." She mumbled, already halfway in dreamland. "With you…and your family." As soon as the last word was spoken, Michiru had fallen asleep, but Haruka laid awake for a long time, thinking about Michirus words – and thinking about asking Shane and Kaori if Michiru could stay with them.

The next morning, Haruka and Michiru woke up when the doorbell rang. Shane's cursing could be heard from the room next door, then the door opened and the spiky haired thundered down the stairs. Haruka groaned and sat up, causing Michiru to slide off her in the process. "Who could that be?" she wondered out loud while putting on a wide shirt and boxers. Michiru just shrugged and just wanted to turn around to sleep some more when the door opened and Shane poked her head in. "Michiru, your mother is here." The blonde informed the two. Michiru groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. "What does she want now?" she asked, sighing. Haruka shrugged and poked her lover's ribs. "Go downstairs and find out." She suggested. Michiru took her hand down again and looked at Haruka. "Will you come with me?" she finally asked. Haruka nodded, and Michiru climbed out of the bed, forgetting that she was completely naked. "Whoa!" Shane cried out, her eyes nearly falling out of her head. "DAD!" Haruka yelled. "You can't look at my girl when she's naked! Turn around!" Michiru eeped and quickly used the blanket to cover herself while Shane stammered and excuse and quickly moved away from the door until she was facing the wall. "Sorry!" she called out once more. "It's okay." Michiru replied while she scampered around the room, collecting her clothes and putting them on. As soon as she was fully clothed, she quickly ran a brush through her hair, then she was ready to face her mother. "Let's go down and talk to the dragon." Haruka spoke, earning a giggle from Michiru. "Don't let her hear that, she'll hate you even more." She then said. Haruka just shrugged. "I think I'll get over it. C'mon honey, let's go." 

"Hi Mother." Michiru spoke, looking at her mother, who stared back at her coldly. "Hello, Michiru." She finally replied. "What do you want?" Haruka butted in, earning a hateful glare from Hitomi. "What is it, Michiru, are too cowardly to talk to me alone?" she then asked, completely ignoring Harukas question. "No, I'm not." Michiru replied coldly. "But Haruka is my girlfriend, and she should know what you have to say, too." Hitomi huffed at that. "Fine then, if you insist. Michiru, I want you to come home again. Right now." Michiru had to keep herself from laughing into her mother's face. "Yeah right! And why should I, after all you did?" "Because I'm your mother, you do what I tell you, and because I don't want you to live in this sick household!" Hitomi yelled. "Hey!" Shane and Kaori butted in from their hiding place upstairs. Hitomi looked up at them, her eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you hey me, you two dykes!" "That's it." Shane mumbled, stomping down the stairs before Kaori could stop her. The spiky haired stopped in front of Hitomi and took in a deep breath before she started to shout at the surprised woman. "Who do you think you are?! You dare to come here, insult me, my wife and my daughter, and want Michiru to come home again after all you did to her? What's the matter with you, did your mother throw you in the air three times and only caught you twice? Leave right now and don't dare to bother us again, understand?! Michiru doesn't want to go back to you, so accept her decision and let her live her own life, for God's sake!" "How dare you to use God's name, dyke! That's blasphemy!!" Hitomi cried out. Shane just gaped, unable to say anything now. Luckily, Kaori decided to come down the stairs right now and provided backup for her husband. "Leave our land right now." The redhead stated, her voice as cold as ice. "Or we'll call the police." "Oh yes, I will leave." Hitomi snarled. "But not without my daughter!" and with that, she reached out to grab Michirus wrist. "Don't. Dare. To. Touch. Her." Haruka pressed out between gritted teeth, flames nearly bursting from her eyes. The tone in the blonde's voice was so furious that Hitomi automatically pulled her hand back and stared at Haruka. Then, she regained her ego, and before the Strife family plus Michiru knew what had happened, Hitomi had lashed out and slapped Haruka hard across the face. "Okay, that's it." Shane spoke as soon as the noise of the slap had faded away. "Enough is enough." With that, the blonde stepped forward, grabbed the cursing Hitomi and threw her over her shoulder, as if she was some kind of bag. "Dad!" Haruka called out, shocked. "What are you…" Shane simply ignored her daughter and carried Hitomi away from the house, through the front yard and out on the street, where she dumped her. "If you know what's good for you, you stay away from my family." The spiky haired spoke between gritted teeth. "And with family, I mean Kaori, Haruka, myself and Michiru." With that, the blonde turned around and walked back into the house, leaving a fuming Hitomi behind. 


	13. Part XIII

„I really can't take the nerve of that woman anymore!" Shane ranted while her fist crashed against the poor, defenseless punching ball, causing it to swing backwards with a lot of force. Shane turned around to look at Haruka and lamented: "Who does she think she is?" "Dad, watch out!" Haruka called out, but it was too late: the punching ball swung back forward and hit Shane in the head. "Ow!" Shane cried out and took one step forward before the punching ball could hit her again.  Haruka couldn't help herself, but chuckled at the expression on her father's face. "Don't you laugh at me!" Shane scolded her daughter, luckily with a grin on her face, showing that there were no hard feelings left. Before she turned around and whacked the poor ball once more, almost hard enough to make it burst. "And don't you hit me anymore!"

"I can't believe she did that!" Michiru raged, her calm and cool composure dropped as soon as her mother was gone. "She just comes over here and slaps Haruka!" "Hey, calm down." Kaori replied from where she stood at the oven, making tea. "Your mother is gone now, and she probably won't come back…not after the things Shane said to her." Michiru chuckled when she remembered what Shane had said. "Did your mother throw you in the air three times and only caught you twice?" she repeated, giggling. "My oh my, I nearly cracked up at that line. Where on earth did she get it from?" Kaori grinned at the aqua haired girl. "She learned it form her weird cousin." The redhead then explained. "Oh, I see." Michiru replied, smiling. "I think I have to memorize that line for later use." She then mumbled. Kaori giggled and nodded. "Do that, I'm sure that Shane won't mind." "Nope, Shane won't." came the said woman's voice from the doorway. Both Kaori and Michiru turned to look at Shane and Haruka who now entered the kitchen. "See?" Kaori smiled, looking at Michiru, who smiled back. "We need to discuss something." Shane now said, shooting a glance at Kaori, who nodded. "We'll be right back. You two stay here." The redhead then ordered. Haruka and Michiru nodded in unison, and the two women left the kitchen. "What do you think they want to discuss?" Michiru asked Haruka, a slightly worried tone in her voice. "They won't kick me out, will they?" Haruka shook her head. "No, I don't think so. We just have to wait." Michiru sighed and walked over to Haruka, leaning against her. "I love you." The aqua haired girl whispered. "I never want to leave you again, Haruka…" "I love you, too." Haruka replied, gently stroking her hair. "And I won't let anyone take you away from me." 

Half an hour later, the kitchen door opened and Shane walked in, only to find herself looking at Haruka and Michiru kissing passionately. "-_-() *cough cough* Excuse me!" the blonde butted in. Haruka and Michiru jumped apart, both blushing heavily. Kaori entered the room soon after her husband and of course saw that Haruka and her girlfriend were blushing, but decided that it would be safer not to ask. "Haruka, Michiru, there's something really important we have to tell you." Shane announced. Haruka and Michiru exchanged worried looks, causing Kaori to giggle. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. In fact…Shane and I came up with the idea that Michiru could move in permanently here with us." Michirus jaw fell and hit the floor. Shane immediately gave her a worried look. "If you don't want that…" she started, but got interrupted when Michiru picked her jaw up started to shake her head. "Of course I want that! I was just…surprised." She then spoke. Both Kaori and Shane grinned at her broadly, as well as Haruka. "But…I'm so happy!" Haruka pulled her into a strong hug. "You'll stay here with us!" she cried out, happy. Shane and Kaori grinned even broader when Haruka started a victory dance, very much like Chandler from "Friends ™". Finally, Shane couldn't help herself and started to laugh. "Haruka, stop that!" Kaori commanded while she watched Shane's face turn red. "Your dad will die from laughter if you don't!" Haruka stopped dancing and stared at her dad, whose face was almost purple by now, and could feel a big sweat drop forming on her head. Michiru giggled, then reached over and experimentally touched the drop, causing it to go *PLOPP* and vanish. Haruka gaped at her O_o like, and that caused all the others to crack up.

"I'm so happy I can stay here…with you." Michiru spoke later that day, snuggling up to Haruka on the living room couch. "Yeah, me too." Haruka replied, smiling. The two of them sat in front of the TV, with Kaori on the big comfy chair reading a novel and Shane on the floor, her gaze glued to the TV screen where Xena: Warrior Princess™ was kicking the butts of some bad guys. "Are you watching the show with the warrior chick again, honey?" Kaori asked without bothering to look up from the novel she read. "Hm-hm." Came Shane's short reply. "I like the blonde one, that Gabrielle person." Haruka commented, earning a little poke from Michiru. "No way!" the aqua haired girl protested. "Xena is way hotter!" Shane of course didn't think that, and soon a not-so-serious argument had started between Haruka, Michiru and her. Kaori just sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with all of you, but no one of you is right. Because Callisto is the hottest!" "No way!" it came back from the remaining three in unison before all four of them cracked up. 


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay, this will probably be the last chapter of this fic ^_^ I'll maybe write a sequel one day, but right now, I can't think of any more events that I could put into the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed, love ya all! 

Epilogue

Finally, much to Shane's dismay, the weekly episode of Xena was over. The spiky haired grumbled and turned the TV off. "Too bad that they show Xena only once a week." She complained. "Too bad that Callisto didn't appear in this episode!" Kaori threw in, earning odd looks from the other three. Haruka shrugged it off and tried to make Michiru stand up, so she could go to the toilet. Finally, Michiru stood up from Haruka and the couch, allowing the blonde to hurry into the bathroom. As soon as Haruka was gone, the aqua haired girl turned to look at Shane and Kaori. "I just wanted to thank you." She softly spoke, gaining the attention of the two. "Thanks us?" Shane repeated, her eyebrows wandering upwards. Michiru nodded. "Yes, for letting me stay here with you. I honestly wouldn't know what I should do if you'd decided to throw me out." Both Shane and Kaori grinned and shrugged. "Well, you're welcome. The house is big enough for four people, and since Haruka and you seem really devoted to each other, we see no problem." All of a sudden, Michiru rushed forward and pulled both Shane and Kaori into a bone crashing hug. "Thank you!" she called out, while Shane chuckled. That was when Haruka entered the room again, frowning at the scene. "What is going on here?" "Group hug!" Kaori replied. "Come join us!" Michiru cried out, and Haruka gratefully obeyed.

Later that day, all four members of the family sat in the kitchen, waiting for the dinner to finish. Shane was reading the newspaper, her blonde spikes sticking up over the paper, while Kaori busied herself with one of her romance novels. Michiru sat next to Haruka, gently caressing the blondes upper leg, and Haruka herself was deep in thought.

"Good thing they sent me here." The blonde thought to herself while her eyes rested on Shane, who didn't notice though. "I got to meet and love Michiru…and I got to become the daughter of those two wonderful people here." She smiled to herself, earning an odd look from Michiru. "Dollar for your thoughts, Haruka." Shane suddenly said, smiling and putting the newspaper down. "Oh, they're not that spectacular." Haruka replied, also smiling. "I just was thinking about how happy I am…to have a family at last." Shane, Kaori and Michiru broke into a smile, and Michiru and Haruka shared a short kiss, Harukas heart singing with joy. Indeed, she did have a family at last. 

THE END!! 


End file.
